To Love A Lion
by Angel-Wings6
Summary: Draco cast Harry away when he was too afraid of losing his control! Now years later he's determined to win Harry back at all costs HD Slash
1. Chapter 1

**To Love a Lion **

Chapter One

Ok it wasn't as though he had asked for any of this, in fact if he was brutally honest it was the worst moment in his entire life. He just continued to stare at Goyle as if he had gone totally bonkers

Ok so he had changed over the summer, there was no denying that. His once podgy shabby friend had shaped up quite nicely. Gone was his flabby build and in its place there was a taller muscular frame and a face that wasn't too bad to look at.

"You want to run that by me again" he said praying to any god that would listen that he had misheard.

"Hermione Granger and I are engaged" Goyle said his now handsome face lit up with pure pleasure. A look of love was etched across his features plainly enough for anyone to see, it made him want to vomit.

"But she's a mudblood" he ground out and received a stern look from his friend.

"That's my future wife you're talking about, so if I was you I would address her with a little more respect Draco."

Draco Malfoy for the first time in his life was stumped he really didn't know what to say. How he was supposed to react? But above all else he was flabbergasted at the other news that Goyle decided to spring on him.

"You have to treat Harry with courtesy as well Draco, I don't want anything to ruin our wedding."

Draco tried not to wince at the mention of his former lover but damn it it was hard. What did Goyle expect from him a warm smile and an admission that of course he'd he friendly with Potter.

Hardly.

"Couldn't I just skip it Goyle? You know send you a congratulatory present…I'll even pay for your honeymoon" he said his voice taking on a note of desperation

"Look Draco I know that you and Harry have had a bad past and I respect that this is going to be hard on you. The thing is…I want you to be my best man" Goyle replied, a slight hint of annoyance lacing his voice.

Draco was touched that Goyle would feel like that, he hadn't exactly treated him with respect back at Hogwarts.

But seeing Harry again especially after all this time. He didn't know if he could stand being in the same room as him without resorting to hauling him in his arms and kissing him senseless.

This was a bad thing since it had been Draco himself who had ended their brief but passionate relationship.

"I guess I have no choice then do I" Draco finally conceded admitting defeat. There was no way he would be able to dissuade Goyle, it seemed that with his new look came a new aspect of his personality and with that a stubbornness that Draco almost admired.

Even if he did want to kill him for it.

"Thank you Draco. I must go now since I have to take my future wife ring shopping" and with that said Goyle embraced Draco in a bone crushing hug and promptly left the room.

Stood in the middle of his plush office Draco Malfoy stared at the now closed door, swamped with memories he had repressed for so long.

"Why me" he sighed and sank into his chair and almost giving in to the temptation to bang his head on his desk. Looking to his right his gaze landed on the picture of his younger self and Harry Potter, it was taken two months into their relationship when things had been perfect.

But then when it had all became too serious for Draco he had called it quits. He'd ended up breaking his own heart in the process as well as that of his ex.

He'd loved Harry Potter, but he'd never told him. He'd been too afraid of giving someone power over him, and he knew that Harry had had an extraordinary amount of power over him. He'd have fought Voldemort wandless if Harry had asked it of him.

So it had had to end.

He still remembered the crushed look on Harry's face. The tears that glistened in his eyes and slid unashamedly down his cheeks and the small sob that had escaped from his lips and shook his frame.

Draco shook his head. He couldn't think of that now it had been far too long since he had wallowed in his memories, even if he did think of Potter even briefly near enough every day.

Sighing he turned to his screen and began hammering on the keys. He needed something to take his mind off the past and work it seemed provided him with such a distraction.

His thoughts shifted to his friends and the happiness they had found. Blaise and Pansy who hadn't been able to hold a civil conversation in Hogwarts had been blissfully married for four years, now they were expecting their second child.

Ronald Weasley who he had struck up the most unlikely friendship with during the tri-county Quiditch festival two years ago was engaged to Luna, the pair were inseparable and also expecting their first child.

Gregory Goyle engaged to Hermione Granger to be married in less than three weeks. Probably most unlikely couple Draco could imagine but deep down he hoped that they lasted, Greg deserved some happiness and surprisingly he imagined that Hermione would make him very happy indeed.

Vincent Crabbe was living with his current girlfriend, a muggle opera singer named Louise (he wouldn't be surprised if another engagement announcement came out soon).

Then there was Harry Potter, the man who Draco had once called his own so many years ago. The man he would have given everything up for before his stupid preconceived ideals had gotten in the way. Now he was married to beautiful woman named Alexis.

Draco was well aware that their marriage was a sham; a certain Mr Weasley had given him inside information.

But he'd seen the pictures in the papers; the happiness the couple radiated through the moving images and had been so angry he could have burned them.

But then he'd given up his right to such thoughts long ago.

Seven years.

That's how long it had been since his brief fling with Potter. Seven long lonely years were he was vastly becoming the confirmed bachelor everyone had always said he was destined to be.

But Draco wanted only the best. He was a Malfoy after all so he would not settle for anything less.

But deep down he knew that he'd given the best up a long time ago. That was why he would never lose his single status because there was only one person in this world that he wanted to be with.

Harry Potter.

* * *

"Are you ok Harry?" Harry looked up into cool grey eyes and smiled. she was so in tune with his thoughts, always showing her concern or trying to pull him from his downtrodden moods…the perfect best friend.

A pity she was his wife.

He mentally slapped himself. He owed a lot to Alexis, she had helped him so much during his time of need, when he had thought that his world was broken and would never piece back together.

But he hated having trapped her like this.

A marriage with no intimacy was no marriage at all. Although he had not denied her the right to take a lover she had stayed faithful to her wedding vows and to him.

He didn't deserve such devotion.

Looking at them you would think they were the perfect couple. Each one complimenting the other perfectly, Harry so dark and mysterious Alexis so pale and alluring.

But Harry knew that she could sense unhappiness within him.

"I'm fine just a bit strained with all the work I've had to do. Since the arrest of Fudge I've been weighed down with so much in the ministry" he sighed hating the fact that he was lying to her. He wanted to tell her what was on his mind, but it was the same old story and he didn't want her to tire of his babblings.

She clasped his hand and took his excuse without comment, but he could see in her eyes she knew he was covering up what was really bothering him.

"Is it Draco?" she asked tentatively and he winced. it was so like her to hit the nail on the head, sometimes he really was amazed by just how well she knew him…knew how to read him.

"Are you worried about seeing him at Hermione's and Gregory's wedding?" she added and he closed his eyes briefly so she would not see the flash of pain in them. However the light squeeze on his hand suggested that she was aware of it.

"It's just that it's been so long. You'd think by now that I'd be over him but I'm not" he said so quietly it was barely audible.

"Oh Harry your reminded of him everyday. I am aware to the fact that you agreed to our marriage because I remind you of him" she said but there was no judgement or anger in her tone, only acceptance and understanding.

She was right of course she did remind him a great deal of Draco Malfoy. She had cool grey eyes like his that could warm to the colour of mercury, and although they did not hold Draco's brilliance the similarity was there. She was graceful like Draco and from a well-defined family, she moved with such poise similar to the blonde ex Slytherin and she even had the same colour hair.

But she was all feminine whereas you could never doubt Draco's masculinity. The sheer strength of the man's build was something that even Adonis himself would envy.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

She once again squeezed his hand reassuringly, her face lighting up into a brilliant smile. He wondered how she could be so understanding and complacent when she knew that he could never give her a love like she deserved.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry; we both came into this marriage with our eyes wide open. I know your reasons for it just as you know mine" she said the last part with a slight shudder that noticeably shook her small frame.

Alexis had once been due to be married to a man of her fathers choosing. He had been ten years her senior and the most revolting man Harry had ever met.

But when he had tried to force himself on her Harry had been unable to stand by any longer. He'd served a brief sentence in a small isolated wizard's prison for assault.

When Alexis's parents had asked what gave him the right it had been Alexis who had fed them the story of their engagement. Since then the lie had stuck right up until the golden wedding bands had been pushed on their fingers with the promise to cherish each other till death do them part.

Only their closest friends knew of their reasons for their 'marriage' but they had all been accepting of it. Over the years Harry and Alexis had gone on to build a friendship stronger than anyone could have possibly thought possible given the situation they were in.

"I'll be there with you, we'll get through it together" she said reassuringly but Harry was not too convinced. Something in his mind told him that Draco wasn't best pleased with his and Alexis's marriage.

Little did he know how very right he was.

* * *

"Draco I trust you've heard Gregory's good news" Pansy Zabini said lightly. She looked stunning with her flaxen hair pulled away from her now strikingly matured face in an elegant French plait.

Draco merely grunted, he was in no mood for formalities having had the most trying day of his life. He loved Pansy dearly but she had an annoying habit of sticking her nose in where it didn't belong, and given her pregnant status Draco couldn't retaliate too harshly for fear of her hormones.

"You don't seem too impressed Drake" she said using her pet name for him. Most times it made him smile or laugh but now it only served to irritate him more.

"Is there any reason I should be" he replied stiltedly.

"I suppose this has something to do with a certain green-eyed ex Gryffindor who shall remain anonymous cough Harry cough Potter" she mused her dark eyes dancing with mirth.

"Oh very funny Pansy but if you'd like to cut the crap I'm not in the mood at all" he said harshly regretting his tone instantly when she winced at it. Ah the hormones were getting ready to come out to play; he really did need to tread more carefully.

"You know Draco you really do need to sort yourself out" she snapped back her face flushed and her posture defensive.

He sighed and raked his hand through his uncharacteristically unruly hair, god he was letting this whole situation get out of hand. He was a Malfoy for god sake, he should have been better than this at maintaining his composure.

"I know Pansy I know; it's just that I know that seeing Potter again is going to be so god damn difficult. Sometimes I wonder what the hell I let him go for in the first place" he said finishing on a note of pure confusion.

"Look I know that what you and Harry had was special and one of a kind, but if you still feel that way then you know what you should do. Tell him because if you don't your going to regret it for the rest of your life" and with that said she stood offered him a friendly salute and exited the small coffee shop in which they had met for dinner.

Regret she had said.

That was all he had, a life times worth of regrets and what ifs. All because of his stupid Malfoy pride and damn immature values, because he had been too scared to allow another person to share the deepest part of himself.

And what had it gotten him? What had he received after ripping his own heart out and practically destroying Harry?

Nothing.

One big fat fucking load of nothing, he'd been miserable and depressed whilst all of his friends slowly settled into their happily ever afters. He had nobody to blame this on but himself.

So here he sat contemplating Pansy's words while staring broodingly into his cup of rapidly growing cold coffee with a scowl etched on his handsome face.

Regret.

As Draco finally drained the remaining contents of his cup he was faced with the harsh reality that she was right. It was the one thing he experienced daily, yet he'd never really done anything to make it go away…he'd had it since he'd told Harry that he didn't love him, had watched the love of his life shatter before his eyes.

Before long his vision blurred and the first set of tears since that fateful day threatened to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love A Lion **

Chapter Two

Harry was not surprised to see that Hogsmead was practically deserted. It was a working day but due to his newly acquired status at the Ministry of Magic he was now able to come and go to work as he pleased.

He needed time to think, more importantly to put his jumbled confused thoughts in order.

His reflection in a nearby window stopped him and he turned emerald eyes to look at it. He noted that it was so much different to the reflection that had peered back at him so many years ago.

He had grown over the years, his once skinny body filling out into a well muscled package honed by years of Quiditch and seeker reflexes. His hair was still as shabby as ever but gone where the glasses due to an eye repairing spell Hermione had used on him, now he only needed them for heavy reading.

In short he thought he'd turned out quite nicely.

He found his feet turning towards Jacobs Bookstore and he grimaced, he always felt the urge to go there when he was in Hogsmead. It wasn't as though it held any good memories for him…no matter how well he got on with the owner.

He closed his eyes against the brief flash of pain that flickered across them.

Think about something else he scolded himself. Taking a trip down memory lane was undoubtedly not what he wanted to do; he had other things to sort out on his mind without getting caught up in nostalgia.

But he remembered his trip here with Draco. How the blonde had helped him pick out a book for Ron's birthday and shared a chocolate milkshake with him in the café above… how he'd stared into his eyes whilst caressing his hand.

It had been their first date.

Harry tasted salt on his lips, his eyes searched the heavens for rain but the sun shone with all of its might. He knew that it was tears he tasted with all the bitter heartache he festered flavouring them.

"Ah Mr Potter not seen you in years my boy" Mr Jacob came hobbling out of his book-shop. His craggy face lit up in a smile that drew Harry into producing a smile of his own.

"Afternoon Lou" Harry responded his hand reaching out to clasp the wrinkly old ones in a gesture of greeting.

"You must come in Harry; I've recently put your new book on my shelves. I have to say that it is fantastic, so full of emotion and heartache" Lou commented not noticing how the light in Harry's eyes suddenly went out.

"What I don't understand Harry is why you won't publish them under your own name? I mean I know that their best sellers now but wouldn't they be even hotter if it was known that the famous Harry Potter published them" Lou asked questionably.

Harry was not surprised by the question having been asked by the select few other people who knew that he had published books the same thing…he was tired of explaining himself over the matter.

"You know my reasons Lou" Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

"But surely he has a right to know how you still feel about him" Lou put in gently and Harry stilled. Lou had been the only one to verbally make the connection with the main character in his book and the living person who had given Harry inspiration for his role.

Although he was sure that the others were well aware of it.

"Lou it's hard, surely you must understand that" Harry said his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't want to talk about it and he most especially didn't want to talk about it here.

"But maybe Draco loves you too" Lou edged as Harry turned to walk away. He stopped in his track directed a sad look to the old man over his shoulder and gave a bitter laugh.

"Lou Draco has no heart, he's no more capable of loving anybody than I am of making hell freeze over" Harry said waspishly and walked away. He didn't see the figure that had stepped out of a nearby shop to hear the acid dripping words that had poured from a soul filled with a lingering hate

* * *

Draco Malfoy was utterly stunned.

He had been walking out of the Quiditch shop and had cast a glace over at one of his favourite places, Jacobs's bookshop. The one place in Hogsmead that could always put a smile on his face no matter his mood.

It had been where he and Harry had had their first date.

Only to do a double take at what he saw. His eyes ate up every angle of his physique because they had been starved of it for so long. His mouth went dry and his body instantly began to warm.

Harry Potter was stood no less than three feet away from him.

But it was the speech that had caused Draco's heart to clench in pain. Never had he ever dreamed that someone could project so much venom into the words they spoke…until now.

"Lou Draco has no heart; he's no more capable of loving anybody than I am of making hell freeze over" the voice, one which he had never forgotten, which had haunted his dreams was now pouring out words of acid instead of honey.

He closed his eyes and bit back a sob that threatened to break past his lips.

"Are you ok sir" the shop assistant asked when she had noticed he'd paused for an awfully long time in the doorway. He closed his eyes momentarily as he reigned in his emotions, when they blinked open he was the perfected Draco Malfoy once again.

"Just fine" he snapped sending her scurrying back indoors.

God he felt as though the fragments of his heart were shattering through the very foundation of his soul and he was dying so slowly. How could Harry hold such contempt for him?

He hiked his chin up and let his silver-grey eyes follow his ex until he disappeared out of sight.

"You loved me once Harry and heaven help me I'll make you love me again" he vowed before walking determinedly towards the Three Broomsticks intent on getting stinking drunk.

He had a party to go to later, one which he knew Harry was invited to. He was determined to show the raven haired man that he had changed, that he had made a mistake which he truly regretted and was sorry for.

He only hoped that Harry would be willing to hear him out.

* * *

"Harry, you sure you feel up to this tonight?" Alexis asked as she helped him tie his bow-tie. She looked into his green eyes and he knew that she would see the shimmer of panic he imagined to be within their depths.

"And how do you propose I get out of this" he asked a tone of annoyance in his voice that he wished wasn't there. After his earlier conversation with Lou he wasn't in the mood for any pleasantries, the craggy old bookkeeper had revived many old memories and questions deep within him.

"I'll make up something" she replied pulling off the bow-tie evidently having made his mind up for him.

"Draco will be there Harry and I know you would rather have more time to compose yourself when you see him again. I'll just tell Greg and Hermione that you have one of those 24 hour bugs that have been going round I'm sure they will understand" she smiled and ushered him out of the bathroom so she could continue to get ready.

Harry shed his shirt and slumped down on the bed. His tanned limbs contrasted greatly with the pristine whiteness of the sheets, he fisted his hands into the duvet and fought for inner composure…he was so confused.

An image of his younger self and Draco Malfoy manifested behind his closed lids and his eyes sprang open.

He didn't want to be thinking of his days with his blonde ex lover, when Draco had walked away from him it had nearly killed him. He had thought himself beyond hope; it had taken years before he had picked himself up and dusted himself off.

The bathroom door opened abruptly cutting his thoughts and Alexis walked out. Harry had to concede she looked positively breathtaking.

Her body was sheathed in a pale blue ball gown that clung to her womanly bust before billowing out at her delicate waist. Her white-blonde hair had been tamed to a perfection of curls that cascaded just below her waist.

"You look beautiful" Harry said huskily and she dropped a friendly kiss on lips.

"Thank you Harry, I'll see you in the morning my advice to you is to go to bed and rest you'll need your strength" she replied a strange gleam lighting her eyes.

But before Harry could ask her what she meant she was gone, her light perfume still scenting the air.

* * *

Draco glowered into his drink while pretending not to look at the large grandfather clock that decorated one side of the ballroom.

It all looked beautiful. The ceiling a picture of cherub perfection, the rest of the room in soft gold and shimmering white; it truly was a work of art and it had all been done by Hermione Granger

She really did know her styles.

But his mind was more on the apparent absence of one Harry Potter. He was beginning to wonder if the other man made a habit of being fashionably late to events such as these.

He'd been keeping an eye on the door all night but still no Harry. He was just about to go in search of someone to converse with when a late arrival caught his attention

Ugh it was her...that Alexis woman.

Draco eyed up the woman married to his ex and conceded she was indeed a creature of beauty and perfection. Her skin was as flawless as his own, her hair well tended and she held herself well.

He watched her walk up to Hermione and Gregory whispering something to them each in turn. Judging by the crestfallen look on their faces and the lack of any other arrivals it was that Harry Potter would not be coming.

Walking out onto the veranda he looked up at the night sky with its stars twinkling back at him and wondered why nothing ever went his way. He really should have known that Harry wouldn't come tonight; if only for the fact that Draco had wanted him to.

"Draco Malfoy I assume" a soft voice questioned and he turned round to look into a pair of grey eyes so like his own.

"Alexis Potter" he replied no hint of warmth in his tone. For all her fine trimmings and noticeable qualities, this woman stood in his way to reclaiming Harry's heart.

She walked to stand beside him casting her gaze heavenwards; she was silent for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"He dreams of you, you know" she whispered so lightly that Draco was sure that he had misheard, he turned to regard her slowly his face blank as he really took her in.

"Excuse me" he finally asked.

She turned to focus on him giving him a quick once over much like he had with her. He couldn't help but feel smug when her eyes sparked with a hint of appraisal.

"He dreams of you Draco. When he sleeps in his room at night I can hear him how he whimpers your name in the darkness, like it's the only thing he can take comfort in" her eyes had hardened now.

"I saw the hurt you inflicted on him once and I won't stand by to let you do it again. Harry is very dear to me so if you plan on hurting him in any way shape or form I just want you to know one thing."

She stepped towards him and placed her lips next to his ear to whisper her words of wisdom.

"I make a deadly enemy even for a Malfoy."

Then she was gone, he never saw the regret etched on her face at having interfered and being so abrupt about it. Only knowing that she couldn't stand the thought of Harry hurt again, that she didn't want to see him as he had been so long ago.

But none of this crossed Draco's mind, it was too busy filling up with jealousy and a very very black anger.

This was war!


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love A Lion **

Chapter Three

_(Goodbye to the sky, I know I can't fly, but I feel love do you know how I feel? you are my Achilles heel)_

Harry awoke with the bitter taste of fire brandy in his mouth and haziness to his vision that had not been there the previous night. He felt a dull ache stirring behind his eyes and he remembered the night before a groan rising to his lips.

_(Hello to below, I feel love flow like a river flow you and I standing still you are my Achilles heel)_

Why had he turned to the bottle again? He thought he was past that, he remembered all too well where he had spent many a day in an alcoholic infused haze wishing he was somebody else.

It all stemmed down to one person of course, just as it always had done. Although he wished with all of his might that he could just erase him from his mind Draco Malfoy just refused to leave him be.

_(Feeling free, yeah, what about me? well you gotta give it up cause I feel love do you know how I feel? you are my Achilles heel)_

Swinging his muscular legs over the side of the bed he rested bare feet into the plush carpet and stood. The room spun and he had to steady himself with his hand.

"Fuck" he swore as he sat back down. He'd promised himself never to get like this again and here he was with the hangover from hell brought on from a night of drowning his sorrows.

He raked his hands through lank ebony hair and decided to liven himself up with a shower. Standing again he made his groggy way to the en-suit bathroom and closed the door casting a locking spell on it in case Alexis felt the need to check on him.

_(Goodbye to the sky I know I can't fly, but I feel love do you know how I feel? you are my Achilles heel)_

Stripping off his briefs he turned the shower on and watched with a sort of detachment as the water fell in a steamy droplets.

He caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror and stopped. His eyes ran down the length of his reflection stilling on the small tattoo just below his hip bone.

The name Draco glared back at him the letters a mixture of fiery red and silver.

His eyes closed so that he didn't have to see the pain that he knew would flash across them. For he knew that in gleaming gold and green Draco bore the name Harry in the same place, their house colours mixed to symbolise their seriousness.

It had been a sign of their commitment between one another, a commitment that went horribly wrong.

_(For there's a child in your eyes and the child never dies so keep the dream alive)_

Where had it all gone wrong?

_(With the aid of second sight I can push with all my might to make a statue in the sky of my Achilles heel)_

Turning his eyes away from his reflection he walked into the shower. He let the heat scorch and burn his skin yet he couldn't feel any of it, even as it turned from bronze to a dull red.

He rested his hands on the cool tiles and dipped his head under the spray, just feeling the water run in rivulets through his hair down his body and swirl as it disappeared down the plug.

He had to stop doing this to himself.

_(Small fry, don't know why gotta get high - just to love life you are my highs and lows from my head to my toes)_

He tasted salt mixed in with the heat and knew he was crying, as he had done long ago…as he had done just the other day.

Why now? Just when he'd learnt to cope with the pain. Why when he didn't have the constant reminder of what he had lost staring at him so blatantly in the face.

Why did it have to come back to haunt him? Threatening to crack the carefully constructed walls that he had spent years building.

Why?

_(I said hey la, will I go far? will I go far - cause I love life do you know how I feel? you are my Achilles heel I said oh no no, will I go slow? will I go slow, when the feeling flows)_

He closed his eyes and all he saw was his face, his smile the way his hair ruffled in the light breeze the way his laugh slid down the spine and how the slightest touch sent spirals of tingles shivering through his body.

The way he had ached for more when they had kissed. The way his lips tasted like the finest of wines upon the tongue.

_(For there's a child in your eyes and the child never dies so keep the dream alive)_

Sighing he turned the water to cold; he stood under the now icy water and felt his skin pucker in goose pimples. He began to shiver slightly but at least it meant that he was feeling something.

He heard movement in the adjoining bathroom and knew that Alexis would be awake, he was so thankful that she had helped him through his lowest moments. Without her he really would have crumbled.

_(With the aid of second sight I can push with all my might to make the statue in the sky of my Achilles heel)_

Leaning over he switched the shower off and just stood there letting the droplets fall off his body, feeling a slight chill to his skin.

He'd just have to try and rise above. He'd show Draco that he had gotten over him…even though he hadn't…but Draco had destroyed him once he couldn't let him do it again

He sank down into a ball in the rapidly drying cubical hugging his knee's tight to his chest. He let himself immerse in the years of harboured tears for everything he had lost.

"Oh Draco please...leave me in peace."

_(Well you're feeling free so what about me? I said hello and goodbye but I don't know why well while we're small fry on the line with my Achilles heel)_

* * *

Draco tried to paste a smile on his face as he looked down at the paper in his hands but he was sick with nerves.

Ron had provided him with the address of Harry's new residence and that's where he found himself now. Standing outside wondering what the hell had possessed him to come here.

Hidden beneath his invisibility cloak he looked up at the house and blinked rapidly when a half naked Harry Potter appeared in the window. His bare chest was open and exposed to Draco's hungry gaze, silver-grey eyes drank it all in committing it once again to memory.

He closed his eyes as images paraded themselves through his mind.

"I'm so sorry Harry" he whispered lifting a hand to caress the air where Harry's figure stood. His heart clenched in pain as Alexis appeared behind him wrapping her arms around his chest.

Harry ran his hands up and down her arm but continued to look out towards the distant horizon.

Draco shifted slightly and Harry's gaze instantly spun to his direction. He stared intently at Draco his eyes narrowing on the spot where he stood holding himself motionless hardly daring to breath.

Harry shook himself and turned away from the window leaving Alexis standing there for a moment before she too vacated.

Why had he come here?

What was he hoping for by torturing himself like this, by thinking things that could never be again? Yet here he was his heart in his eyes as he looked at his ex-lover.

Turning he made to walk away, he'd taken two steps only to have his invisibility cloak whipped off him.

Wide eyed Draco swirled round his silver-grey eyes clashing with angry jade green ones as they bore into him with all the intensity their owner could muster.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco didn't know what to say, he made to turn away but was caught by a strong grip that pulled him back. They held him in a vice-like grip making movement impossible near enough.

"Taking a walk I didn't think that was illegal" Draco ground out.

"In an invisibility cloak oh I don't think so Draco. You have a lot of explaining to do" with that said Harry Potter dragged Draco back towards his house his anger etched out so clearly on his face leaving Draco no choice but to be propelled along.

It was going to be an interesting meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love A Lion  
**

**Chapter Four**

Draco was utterly stumped! How the hell was he going to explain his presence here to Potter? Somehow he didn't think that an excuse such as I just felt like an invisible walk was going to cut it.

The front door to the house opened with a crack against the wall as Harry pushed it with a force that made Draco cringe.

"Harry what in goodness sake are you...oh, hello Draco" Alexis eyed him, her cool grey eyes even more so as she took in the anger etched so clearly on Harry's face.

"Should I make my self scarce?" she asked Harry, her eyes and her tone soft as she looked at him. Draco wanted to scoff at it but he doubted his actions would go unpunished.

Under her gentle gaze the anger seemed to drain out of Harry and he offered her a smile that had Draco catching his breath. He had forgotten how beautiful Harry's smile was when he allowed a natural one to form.

"That would be great honey" he replied his tone warm.

"I have a few things I need to buy for the wedding, do you need me to get you anything while I'm out?" she asked, her gaze swung once again to Draco and there was something unreadable in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Just some more parchment" Harry replied and she made her way down the stairs. She looked Draco in the eye as she dropped a kiss on Harry's lips and he thought back to the words she had said that night on the veranda.

He shuddered.

"See you later baby, good day Draco" and with that said she sailed out the door her white blonde hair flowing behind her.

Draco looked about the house; it was gorgeous and apparently designed by Alexis herself. No wonder Herminie's and Alexis's interior design company was such a success they both had so much flair and style.

But he couldn't really dwell on that, not with Harry looking at him like he wanted to hex him into next week. He slipped his smirk onto his face and eyed the smaller man up and down; he did little to keep the obvious appreciation from his gaze.

Clad in just a pair of denim jeans left undone at the waist riding low on his hips, his chest and feet bare and his hair wet and curling damply to his face Harry was simply stunning.

Even if he was angry.

"Alone at last Potter" Draco smirked deciding that getting to the point wasn't going to help his cause. He didn't have an answer and he knew that Harry knew it…and he also doubted that any real reason he gave would instantly be scoffed at.

"Cut the crap Malfoy and tell me what the hell you was doing outside my house."

Draco's grin widened he knew that Harry was never one for idle banter. He really should have known he'd want answers straight away, always the typical Gryffindor.

"Come on don't tell me I'm not allowed to walk about now. Ok so I was using my invisibility cloak but it's not a crime is it, you used to use it all the time" Draco said after a pause, the explanation was vague but reasonable.

"Only when it was to get me out of a sticky situation."

"And that's exactly what I was using it for" Draco shot back, and then mentally groaned…he shouldn't have said that. Harry's eyes instantly narrowed and he knew that he was about to get a grilling.

"What do you mean that's what you was using it for" he said quietly, a little too quietly and without realising what he was doing Draco found himself looking at the door contemplating his escape. Could he make it out before Harry realised what he was planning.

"Oh no you don't" Harry said and pushed Draco back against the wall pinning him there with his body making all of Draco's old feelings just simmer along the surface. Harry's smaller body fit against him like a glove, like he was born to fit Draco and only Draco.

"I want answers and you'll god damn well give them to me."

Draco snarled and with a speed that caught Harry off guard he reversed their positions. Now it was Harry pinned against the wall, his wrists pinned above his head allowing every inch of his body to be pressed up against Harry's.

"Why am I supposed to have answers huh well I don't god damn well have any that you'd want to hear or any that you'd want to believe...god fucking damn you Harry" and with that Draco captured Harry's mouth in a searing kiss.

Oh it was heaven pure sweet heaven like he had known it would be. He heard Harry's moan as he opened his mouth to him their tongues blending together in a way that had always felt so right.

But it was to be short-lived Harry must have regained his equilibrium because he was pushing against him, pushing him away.

"So that's what you wanted, to fucking screw with me for the second time" Harry gasped and Draco felt his heart ache at the sight on the pain written so clearly within the shimmering green orbs that stared back at him.

"Harry I…"

"Get out Draco get out of house and for gods sake leave me alone" Harry ground out his whole posture defensive. He pulled his arms around his frame and the action made Draco cringe with guilt knowing he had caused it.

He made a tentative step towards him but Harry held up his hands. His face took on a look of almost panicked desperation and his eyes silently pleaded with him.

"Please" he finally whispered.

Draco nodded and without further comment walked away from Harry his heart breaking all over again.

* * *

Harry slid as though boneless to the floor. He touched a finger to his lips and noted that they were swollen from the heat of the kiss they had been subjected to merely seconds ago.

Oh god.

How could Draco come back and do this to him? Reduce him to the same shaking mass he had left behind all those years ago? Why did he hold so much power over him?

"Damn you Draco" Harry whispered brokenly.

Oh why wouldn't the hate come like he wanted it to? The blistering blackness of it he needed it so badly that he could taste his want for it, it was so much easier when the hate was there to sustain him.

He'd tried…oh god had he tried…he'd got through the days, climbed from the pit of despair reclaimed his soul and set about rebuilding his heart.

And the walls he had carefully constructed to protect it where on the verge of crumbling to dust. He couldn't take the thought of them breaking and leaving his heart exposed and vulnerable…if it got hurt again he didn't think he could survive it.

He wiped at his eyes furious at the tears he could feel there, hadn't he cried enough?

Endless misery.

Why couldn't it let him be at peace? Why couldn't _he_ let him be at peace? But no he had to come back had to torment him, had to show him everything that he still wanted and missed with a passion that almost consumed him.

Had to show him with lips that could still rouse in him a feeling he had long forgotten.

He closed his eyes and the scene played before him, how his body had been pinned to the wall every inch of it hot against Draco as he leaned further into him. How every curve moulded against him fit like he knew no others could.

The liquid fire that had taken over and travelled through him with such speed had made him ache for more.

But it was and always would be a game to Draco Malfoy, that's all Harry would ever be, a novel toy for the self-imposed stuck up rich man to play with and discard when the time was right.

Harry Potter was nobody's Toy.

If Draco Malfoy wanted a fight then he'd damn well be in for one. Because Harry would walk through the fiery pits of hell endure the tortures of any unforgivable curse and even lay his allegiance to dark magic, before he would ever let Draco Malfoy touch him again.

But the thumping of Harry's heart and the receding heat in his system told Harry that it might not be as easy as it sounded.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Love A Lion **

Chapter Five

Ok so the meeting with Harry hadn't gone the way that he'd expected or hoped, but at least he had gotten to kiss him again. However what had really stumped him was how had Harry known he had been standing outside?

He'd been invisible and still Harry had sensed him.

"Hey Drakey boy how's it going?" Draco suppressed a grin and turned to greet his newly acquired giddy redheaded friend. It never ceased to amaze him how energetic the other man always was.

"Hey Weasley" he replied smiling at the other man, a rare enough occasion if you happened to be a Malfoy.

Ron looked at the direction from which Draco had just walked from and his face broke out into a huge grin as he walked over to the blonde haired man patting him in a friendly gesture on the back. Surprisingly Ron was easy to forgive Draco his past mistakes, perhaps it was testament to how much he had grown up.

"So how did you're meeting go with our Harry then?" he asked, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"Is love in the air again" he brought his hand up to his temples and pretended to swoon then noticed Draco wince. The ex Slytherin bowed his head not wanting to show the pain he was sure shone from his grey eyes.

"I don't think so Ron" he replied his voice void of any kind of emotion he lifted his head and his gaze rested on his ex-lovers house.

"You best not be seen talking to me Ron, wouldn't want you getting into trouble" he said lightly and gave the other man a friendly squeeze on the shoulder after noticing his bemused look.

"See you at the Three Broomsticks" he added then nodding his head in parting Draco walked away.

* * *

The knock on the door took a while to register with his idle brain. Blinking rapidly Harry levered himself to his feet and made his weary way to answer it hoping to god it wasn't Draco coming back. 

A grinning face and a floppy mop of red hair stepped through the open doorway before Ron did a double take.

Taking in Harry's blotchy red face and bloodshot shimmering eyes he gave a gasp of shock seeing what his once proud best friend had lowered himself to.

"Bloody hell" he breathed and stepped fully through the door shutting it abruptly with a loud slam. He gripped a zombie like Harry by the shoulder and managed to manoeuvre him into the living room where he promptly pushed him down into the nearest available chair.

"God Harry what the hell happened" he urged hating the way his friend just continued to stare into space as though unable to hear him.

"Draco was here" was the toneless reply.

"We exchanged a few words mostly heated on my part and well erm well we kissed or should I say he kissed me...not that I resisted it much at first" Harry sighed unable to keep the exhaustion he was feeling from his voice.

He remembered how Draco's lips had felt upon his, the heat they had created, how they had felt like silk. At the thought body his body gave an involuntary shudder.

"Right you stay there while I stick the kettle on" Ron said cutting off Harry's train of thought. He sounded so much like his mother that Harry had to smile.

Gathering his jumbled thoughts together he shook his head at the redhead. He may have had a moment of shock but he was still a host, Ron was a guest in his house and he wouldn't allow a guest to be the one running around.

"Please sit down Ron," he stressed.

"I'm perfectly fine just a bit shaken that's all. You sit down and I'll go fix us some coffee…you must be exhausted after your trip" he added thinking how he now sounded like Mrs Molly Weasley. Ron must have cottoned on to his train of thought for when they caught each others eye the pair burst into fits of laughter.

To Harry it was the most wonderful feeling in the world, he hadn't laughed this way in so long.

Ron sank into the chair opposite Harry his expression sobering slightly as he gave his best friend a look of concern. Harry lowered his gaze first not really wanting Ron to see his inner turmoil.

"I'm worried about you mate," Ron said after a pause.

Harry smiled at the young man before him. Looking closely at him he could see the happiness radiating from him due to what he had found with Luna Lovegod…the match had surprised Harry with how well it had turned out.

It gave Harry hope.

Hope that not everything in this world ended in heartache, that true happiness really did exist.

But it also filled him with an intense feeling of jealousy…the thought causing his smile to falter. It was a feeling he didn't like within himself and something he was ashamed of, he hated that he sometimes envied his best friends happiness but it was there none the less.

"I know that you all worry about me Ron but honestly I'm fine. Its just this whole Draco coming on the scene again well it threw me for a while...but I guess its just something that I'll have to get used to" he added and Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Harry because I came to ask you something" Ron interjected and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. The redhead was squirming in his seat slightly.

"Oh" he queried a brown arching at his friends discomfort.

"I'd like you to come to the Three Broomsticks for Greg's stag do" Ron finally said and Harry knew what was coming next. He should have guessed something like this would come up…he just hadn't expected it so soon.

"Draco will be there by the way" he added and Harry sighed at the expected comment, Ron was so predictable.

"Do I have a choice" he asked and was again not surprised when the response was a foreseen shake of the head. Perfect, not only was he being forced to go on an outing with people who wanted to get utterly wasted…his ex would be there as well.

"Ok I'll come but I'm warning you Ron you best keep Draco away from me."

"Of course mate whatever you say" lucky for Ron the green-eyed boy who lived couldn't see his finger crossed behind his back…something's were just best left unsaid.

* * *

Draco took a sip of his lukewarm coffee and smiled as he listened to Ron ramble at him down the line. 

"You're sure...I see...Ron that's disgusting and I'll pretend that you never said it...well we can't be having that now can we...yeah…see you soon Ron" and with that Draco promptly hung up the phone.

Sitting back in his chair Draco let a smug smile light his features. Placing his hands behind his head he propped his feet up on his desk and settled his gaze on his beloved picture of Harry and himself.

"Well now lets see what I can come up with for a game plan" he mused. His brain began to shift through all the possible ways to seduce Harry back into his life.

Oh he could hardly wait.

* * *

Hey there hope that you like the new chapter please review and thanks for the reviews so far their really great, love to you all 

Angel – Wings XxXxXxXxXxX


	6. Chapter 6

**To Love A Lion **

Chapter Six

"You know I think it's high time that you bit the bullet Harry" Alexis sighed as she watched her husband stare vacantly out of his bedroom window. His face was a picture of brooding perfection.

"Just go out and have a good time. I know that Ron's going to personally drag you if you pull out" she added and Harry grumbled, he knew that she was right that he was just behaving like a kid, but he couldn't help it he didn't want to go to this guys night out stag do whatever you called it...the wedding was two weeks away for gods sake.

Sighing he ran a shaky hand through his hair; it was NOT looking good at all.

Why was it that after so many years of misery fate only opted to give him more? It was a conspiracy a god damn plot to make him unhappy and Draco bloody Malfoy was heading it smirking all the way as Harry slowly went insane.

"...so you see it should be alright" he heard Alexis say and felt a guilty twinge knowing that hadn't been listening to her at all but mulling over his stupid problems again. He often wondered how she could be so calm with him; he looked into her eyes now level with him as she had sat down and decided he was so lucky to have her in his life.

"Look I really do want to go" he lied and knew instantly that she was not going to buy it.

"But things would be awkward and I wouldn't want to spoil Greg's night out" he finished lamely. He watched as Alexis's grey eyes misted to a rich mercury colour and he knew that he was about to be on the receiving end of her formidable temper.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" she shouted her whole face flushed in her indignation.

"YOU WILL STOP BEHAVING LIKE A LITTLE BABY AND GO OUT" she finished and Harry gulped; as much as he loved her he hated her fiery temper...just like Draco's.

"Besides" she said after a few calming breaths her eyes cooling and her face tranquil.

"It will give you a chance to test your resolve" she grinned at him and he sent a playful jab in her direction. It was a big cover up to disguise the fact that once again she had hit the nail on the head…too many drinks and he was afraid of what he was likely to do.

"What you think I'm unable to keep my hormones in check" he asked mock confusion in his voice and she batted her eyelashes at him giving him her butter wouldn't melt in my mouth look before they both burst out laughing.

"Look Harry, you're my best friend and I love you. I don't want to see you hurt again but I don't want you to stop going out and enjoying your life the way you always did before now. I know circumstances have changed but surely we can get through it, I'm always here for you" she stopped and seemed to think for a moment.

"I really don't think you're as over Draco as you like everyone to think, I've read your books Harry I know a double entendre when I see one" she smiled reaching over and patted his clenched fist.

"I think you write beautifully baby and any fool can see you write from the heart" she sighed and stood ruffling his hair with her hand.

"You know I stick by any decision you make, love takes time to get over honey...I know" she said lightly and before Harry could question that comment she had turned and sailed from the room her light scent left in her wake.

Harry sat for a moment and pondered what she had said to him, it was about time that he grew up. He was an adult now and it was about time he began to behave like one, he was no longer the runty youth of Hogwarts with a daunting future ahead of him, he was the Minister for Magic and he had a wife (true not an actual wife, wife) but he enjoyed the life he had made for himself.

He would not let Draco get to him again, he'd had it all before and it was about time he came to realise things were different. That this was the real world and happily ever afters really didn't exist.

And the thought slightly crushed him.

* * *

"So what do you think I should do then?" Draco questioned a slightly perturbed looking Ron Weasley who was trying to keep an eye on his wife as she worked behind the bar of the Witches Cavern the pub which they owned. A slightly drunk wizard seemed to be getting awfully close to her.

"What sorry" Ron said grinning when Luna pulled out her wand on the brute as soon as his hand had made its way to her shapely rear.

"It's ok Weasley it's just my future happiness we're talking about here please go back to not listening to a word I say" Draco snapped staring sulkily into his bottle of butterbeer. He hated it when he spoke and people didn't pay attention…a Malfoy trait he had inherited from his father.

"Look Dray I still don't really know the whole story with you and Harry only how badly you ended it and the bits and pieces I remember from school. So what do you expect me to say?" Ron asked giving Draco his full attention.

"All I know is, is our Harry still has feelings for you...it's so obvious" he added.

Draco snorted, Harry still liking him was about as likely as him becoming the ugliest man to walk the earth...it was never going to happen in neither this lifetime nor any other.

But that didn't mean he was giving up, oh no sir he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's always got what they wanted. If there was a chance albeit a slim one that he and Harry could patch things up then he'd take it...no questions asked.

"Ugh I'm so stupid Ron" Draco ground out. He wanted to bang his head repeatedly against the table; it was only his Malfoy sense of decorum that saved his temple from such a fate.

"I loved him...I knew that I did beyond any question of doubt and what did I do? I fucking well went and ripped his heart out. God I was so tactless he thought I relished in his heartache but I didn't, god it nearly fucking killed me" his voice had rose higher and several customers where glancing their way.

"Ok Dray just lower it down a notch" Ron rasped his face flaming and his body sinking slowly into his seat. Draco was never really one for public spectacles; it was just another reminder of how Harry could still affect him.

"Do you know how it feels?" Draco asked his voice considerably lower.

"I had the most perfect thing in the world, and being an egotistical prat I gave it up all because of my fucked up insecurities. God I was a cowering little asshole…I should have been fucking hexed"

"Dray lighten up man, drink your butterbeer" Ron said lightly doing his level best to lighten the sourly mood Draco was in.

"Look I'll see what I can dig up from Alexis (Draco hissed at the name) or from the man himself. But trust me when I say that a rekindling of yours and Harry's romance is not an impossibility, in fact I'd say it was a big possibility" he finished taking a sip from his bottle.

Draco thought about what Ron had said, if it was true then maybe things were looking brighter for him.

But then he hadn't heard what Harry had said to him, the denial that had torn from newly kissed lips. Ron was a romantic at heart something not many people knew, he believed in happily ever afters when Draco knew in reality they did not exist

To Ron the world was set in black and white, unlike Draco he couldn't see the shades of grey that blurred in between.

Downing the last of his butterbeer Draco slumped down in his seat. His whole face took on a look of pure misery...how was he supposed to seduce Harry in this frame of mind when everything seemed so messed up?

He was just about to order a second bottle or maybe something stronger when a new arrival caught his eye making the scowl deepen on his face. He looked at Ron who was beaming at the new comer in a way that made him want to hit the other man.

"Ah Alexis, come and sit down" the redhead mused patting the nearest available seat.

* * *

The screen seemed to blur before his eyes.

Looking down at his scrawled writing on parchment he sighed. It seemed that his thoughts were centred around a certain blonde who most definitely was not his wife…but then Draco had always managed to influence his writing one way or the other.

_I missed your caress _

I missed your kiss

The way your mouth

Caressed my lips

I'm torn in two

My minds in debate

Why is the one I love

The one I hate?

Each night your face

Haunts my dreams

My Soul is torn

You ripped the seams

My heart is aching

My mind is numb

But still you are my only one

I have to stop

This hope I feel

Because I know

For you it wasn't real

But when I have to make a wish

I know what it will be

To have you lying in my arms

For you to come back to me

Frowning he pushed the laptop from his lap feeling satisfaction shudder through him when he heard it crash to the floor. The screen splintered into a thousand crystal shards that danced and gleamed in the pale light.

He'd had enough.

It was time he and Draco had a long talk, he needed to find some form of closure so he could make something of his royally messed up life. So what if he still loved the self centred blonde prat, he didn't owe him anything...he'd be perfectly fine without him.

He laughed hollowly, oh yeah he could just see it now just like it had been back in Hogwarts that day when Draco Malfoy the ice prince had broken his heart.

No he would not talk to Draco; he had allowed him to hurt him once he would be made a fool of once again…he was through with being loves whipping boy.

_**Flashback**_

"Harry we need to talk" Harry looked up from the Potions through the ages book he had been skimming through for his potions essay. His green eyes sparkled when they took in the tall frame of his boyfriend standing over him.

However the look in Draco's eyes had dimmed the lights in the shinning green orbs and Harry felt a sense of unease creep over him.

"What is it love?" he asked frowning when Draco grimaced at the endearment. Harry didn't understand he'd always called Draco love it was an affectionate pet name to show his devotion to the other boy.

"Me and you Harry" Draco said pronouncing each work slowly as though he were talking to a five year old. Harry bit back an irritable snap at the way Draco was talking to him, he was not a child. Then what Draco was saying registered and the uneasy feeling intensified...what about him and Draco?

"What about us" he voiced his thoughts, his voice sounding braver than he felt for his insides were churning slowly...painfully

"It's just that I don't think we're going to work after all Harry" Draco said casually and Harry felt his heart lurch. Oh god he had to have misheard Draco couldn't have said he was breaking up with him...could he?

"Are you braking up with me" he asked the first remnants of tremors heard in his small voice. His vision became misty and he preyed to whatever god was listening that he had misheard…that Draco was playing a joke albeit a slightly cruel one.

"Come on Harry surely you don't need me to spell it out to you" Draco spat making Harry wince.

God he felt as though his heart were breaking shredding the very foundation of his soul with their shards. How could he do this to him? He got shakily to his feet, tears streaming from his emerald eyes.

"Dray please, you can't mean it" he whimpered but Draco would not look at him his gaze resting just under Harry's eyes.

"Come on Potter don't make a scene, I'm sorry but it just isn't working" Draco sighed. Harry didn't care; he wouldn't let his lover just walk away from everything they had built together. Sinking to his knees he sobbed great rivulets of tears streaked his cheeks; his body shook heavily with his heartbreak.

Draco turned to leave but Harry latched onto his right leg.

"Dray please baby don't leave me I'm begging you...I love you" he wailed, he couldn't lose him, not now not when he had fallen so deeply in love with him

Draco just looked down at Harry's crumpled form his grey eyes impassive, he seemed to be thinking. For the longest time they stood there Draco just staring deep into Harry's eyes while said person sat wrapped around his leg.

"I'm sorry Harry but I just don't love you" he whispered and Harry felt his hands fall limply to the floor his whole world tumbling down around him. With one last downward glance at his fallen form direction Draco made his way out of the library.

Leaving nothing but a dejecting form slowly crumbling in his wake.

_**End Flashback**_

Harry came abruptly from his thoughts.

Oh yes he thought with self revulsion he had made a fool of himself once. Opened his heart to Draco only to have him spit on it and laugh whilst he'd poured salt into the burning wound he had created with his cruel words.

No he would not give Draco the satisfaction of knowing he still got to him. He'd go to this stag night he'd ignore the git and act all happy and enthusiastic about going out with his friends…hell he'd even flirt a little with the locals.

But through it all Harry knew they would not uncover the one thing to condemn him.

That his heart would never be in it.

As much as it killed him to admit it his heart belonged to someone else...it always had, it belonged to someone who had not known what to do with it, someone who should have protected and sheltered it, someone who had no use for it...and never had.

Harry bit his lips as salty rivers began to flow down his cheeks. Tears it seemed were all that he had left these days' useless buckets of salt that were supposed to purge the soul and cleanse the heart, but Harry's only thought to that was…

Why won't it work for me?


	7. Chapter 7

**To Love A Lion **

Chapter Seven

'So what brings you to our humble area" Ron mocked Alexis his grin widening when she playfully swotted at his arm and gave him a pretend scowl to which he had to chuckle.

"I need an excuse to visit my friends now do I? Well maybe I shouldn't have bothered since your not at all happy to see me" she simpered fluttering her lashes at him while feigning a look of mock hurt which turned Ron's chuckling to a full laugh as he mused over her antics.

Draco watched the exchange not sharing in his friend's amusement. He was too busy studying the woman who sat before him as she joked about with Ron a look of open friendship across her face.

He was looking for flaws

He needed some leverage on this woman who stood between him and his renewed love for Harry. But with her laughing eyes and openly honest face he found that no such flaw could be found, she seemingly didn't have any faults which he could note. She was for lack of a better word...perfectly flawless.

"So how's our Harry doing then" Ron's booming voice mentioning his ex's name immediately brought him from his thoughts. He instantly became alert and his attention was focused on Alexis as he awaited her to answer.

She seemed to look a bit grim as she pondered what to say.

"Not good at all honey, he's been moping about the house all morning looking as though he's on the verge of mental breakdown. I had to have stern words with him before when he told me he was thinking about giving The Broomsticks a miss, but I managed to convince him to tag along…I mean honestly he's turning into a hermit' she said lightly the last part with a slight grin.

Ron chuckled as he noted Draco's wide-eyed stare at such a remark.

She'd actually convinced Harry to go out? Even though she knew (he knew that she was not stupid no matter how much he was loath to admit it) Draco had an agenda other than friendship with Harry.

"He's at this very moment probably sat on the couch with his laptop formulating something new to write about" she mused and Draco looked at her perplexed.

"Harry writes?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Alexis turned to face him and he was surprised to see no hostility written on her features, but a friendly smile. It was something he thought she would never send in his direction.

"Yes he's been doing it on and off for years, there are only four of us who know what he writes. There's me, the man who sells his books, Lupin, and I do believe the other is Severus Snape," she added and Draco blanched at the last name she mentioned.

"Snape?" he asked positively confused.

"Oh yes, he and Harry get along quite well now" she said although there seemed to be a sort of hollow look in her eyes when she spoke. Draco got the distinct impression that Alexis was holding something back.

"Such a talented and misunderstood man is Severus. Very reserved and seemingly emotionless but once you get to know him a bit then you find there's more to him than one would guess" she went on and Draco knew he was not imagining the glint in her eyes nor the slight tone of want that echoed in her voice.

Did Alexis have a thing for Snape?

He didn't know, all he knew what that all of a sudden he didn't feel so bad for the woman sat before him. Like himself she had many things hidden inside, things that obviously caused her pain…she was kindred.

He looked deep into the silvery orbs that seemed to bore into him and felt his lips curve. It was the first real smile he had offered this woman and for some reason he couldn't quite fathom he knew that a part of her understood what he kept hidden inside.

* * *

"Severus what brings you here?" Harry greeted warmly as his old potions professor stepped through the threshold and into his home. The dark haired head of Slytherin smiled and shut the door behind him.

"I thought I'd come and congratulate the author" Snape replied pulling a book that Harry instantly recognised as his own from within the folds of his trademark black robes.

Harry blushed.

"Thanks Sev it means a lot to me when people say they like my work" he replied although his eyes did not meet the dark ones trained on his face.

"You know Harry I really think its high time you stopped the pretence. I still don't understand why you don't put your own name on these books they'd sell so much more" Snape said gently

Harry turned away from his friend and mentor and made his way into his living room hearing slight footsteps that indicated Snape was following…it was a lengthy discussion which followed after every release of his new book.

Sinking down onto the couch he pondered for a moment shielding all emotions from his face and more importantly his eyes before turning his attention back to his guest. Severus was very well trained in reading people; Harry was always shielding his mind and his body when the man was around lest he show him that he wasn't as ok as he'd have people believe.

"You know why Sev, I want these books to sell because they're good not because they were written by me" he sighed lightly. He was proud that he managed to carry his voice off without a hitch.

Snape looked unconvinced.

"You're a poor liar Harry" he said quietly after a while. Harry sighed, some things really didn't change…Severus Snape was still one of the few people that could read him so well.

"I know that you don't want him to read any of the things you have written. But maybe if he knows then you'll feel better, like a weight has lifted off your heart."

Harry scowled in response to the words.

"So you think I should open myself up like that again, do you remember how I was Sev? The lump of desolation and despair who slouched before you after having my heart so cruelly shattered" he lowered his eyes to the floor his voice lowering to a small whisper.

"He hurt me Sev, so badly that I couldn't breathe without feeling the ache. I used to dream that he'd send me a letter tell me that he missed me like I missed him, that he was broken so badly just like I was...but it never came true, you of all people should know Sev I never have dreams only nightmares."

"Oh Harry, you still love him you know you do" Snape said reaching over and grasping Harry's hand within his own and squeezing it. The action didn't reassure him in the way he was sure the other man had meant the action to.

"So what" Harry snarled pulling his hand away

"It doesn't mean that I have to do anything about it" he rasped. It was always down to him to fix things, he was the one expected to forgive and forget no matter how much his feelings got trampled in the process.

"I've wasted enough of my time on Draco bloody Malfoy" the name spat from his lips like poison.

It always came down to this, this stupid fucked up feeling called love that he still had for Malfoy. It was something he wanted to rid himself of completely so he didn't have to feel the way that he did.

"You know Harry I have the distinct feeling that Draco still has feelings for you" Severus said after a pause. Obviously he didn't want to upset the younger man but Harry knew that the elder man had always been one to voice whatever was on his mind.

"In case you haven't noticed Sev this is Malfoy we're talking about, he makes the fucking arctic look nice and cosy" Harry said through clenched teeth.

He was sick of all the suggestions that Draco loved him, that he was sorry that he hurt him.

If he loved him or was indeed sorry he wouldn't have hurt him the way that he had. He remembered all too well what he had felt like going back to the Gryffindor tower, how his heart had ached with a pain he thought would destroy him.

No he would not travel the lonely road of broken memories again; they had dragged him under once he would not give them the satisfaction to do so now.

"Look Sev I know that you think that your helping, that some part of you will always look upon Draco as a son to you a son who needs defending, but I will not and can not just let the past slip from my mind like some forgotten memory to be erased. I had to rebuild myself once and I reuse to do so again" Harry said after a pause and saw an empathy that made him want to cry in the older mans eyes.

"We all do stupid things Harry, things we regret, things we wish that we could have done differently...even things we wish we could have said. Don't you see, you've been given a chance to change things, to make it better...are you honestly going to stand before me and tell me that you plan to do nothing? To throw this chance away?" Severus asked

Harry looked up into the dark eyes of the man who he had entrusted after the death of his godfather, the man who he had been so surprised at for helping him, and said one word that almost split his heart in two.

"Yes" he whispered

"Then I see that I am unable to make you change your mind. I love you Harry you know I do...you've suffered too much for one so young in this lifetime but I will tell you that I think you are being foolish" and with that said Severus stood.

"I wish you well Harry, we shall have to meet up for dinner sometime. Now if you'll excuse me I shall see myself out" and with his black robes billowing behind him he sailed from the room, there was a short pause then the sound of a door opening and closing quietly.

He had gone.

Harry sighed and raked his hands through his hair; he contemplated every word Severus had said to him. Was he being foolish? Was he just deluding himself in thinking that he could go on without Draco?

So many questions rang clear through his head and for once he found himself plagued with doubts.

Shaking his head he looked down at the broken shards that still littered the floor, they resembled himself entirely. Each glinting fragment was a reflection of how he too was broken...shattered maybe beyond redemption.

Maybe he was a lost cause after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**To Love A Lion**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Harry's Flashback**_

_(So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)_

The Gryffindor tower was at its quietest; all of the students save one were out fraternising with each other, studying or generally just trying to occupy their time. It was the first time that Harry had been able to just sit unperturbed by his friends.

_(Let's talk this over It's not like we're dead)_

His whole body just felt numb, his mind was still there lying on the library floor along with his broken heart.

_(Was it something I did? Was it something you said?)_

Why was Draco doing this to him? What had he done to deserve such harsh treatment? His love had been splintered into a thousand pieces as surely as if it had been a fragile glass dropped by a careless hand, and now those pieces where shredding what was left of his sanity.

How could Draco just cast everything back at him as though it had merely been an unwanted gift?

_(Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead)_

It was hard to believe that forty eight hours had passed since Draco had told Harry that he no longer loved him. To Harry it felt as though it had been a lifetime, an achingly slow passage of time that did not seem to be getting any faster.

_(Held up so high on such a breakable thread)_

He mulled things over in his head and could still come up with no possible explanation as to why Draco could be so callous and cruel to him. All he'd ever done was give Draco his heart and now it seemed that the blonde was only determined to spit on it.

_(You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be)_

He'd been willing to give up so much for the Slytherin, he'd come out to his friends that he had been seeing the person they hated most. He'd suffered the ridicule of some of the more bigoted students, and through it all he had held his head up high and proud for nothing could take away the fact that he was doing it all out of love.

_(You were everything, everything that I wanted we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it)_

Draco had been worth it.

Just to see the blonde smile and to be pulled into his strong arms and held like he was something precious. That had been worth everything to Harry even if his friends hadn't stuck by him...which they had.

A smile graced his lips as he thought about persuading them to go out…that he would be fine on his own.

_(And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away all this time you were pretending)_

But the smile soon fell as reality gave way; he wasn't fine, in fact he doubted if he would ever be fine again.

_(So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)_

Curling up on the window seat he cast his eyes over the grounds of Hogwarts, this was his home...the only place in which he had ever felt he truly belonged. Now it was just a painful reminder of all the things he had had and lost

_(You've got your dumb friends I know what they say)_

He let his palm rest against the coolness of the glass; it was so soft and smooth yet strong and fragile. Lifting his fingers he traced the moon through the transparent panes.

The moon had always reminded him of Draco, long before they had ever become an item.

It was pale and alluring yet shone with a bright beautifulness that could not be ignored. He remembered telling this to Draco and watching as the blonde blushed at the compliment before kissing him so tenderly it had almost made him weep.

_(They tell you I'm difficult but so are they)_

He wondered if they were all sat in the dungeons now, Draco and his friends laughing at the stupid antics of the pathetic Harry Potter.

How he had fell at the blondes feet, how he had begged him to stay, how he had opened himself only to let Draco pour his salt into the wounds that just did not want to heal.

_(But they don't know me Do they even know you?)_

He heard to distant slamming of the portrait door and cursed whomever it was that had decided to disturb his solitude.

_(All the things you hide from me all the shit that you do)_

Why was it that people just couldn't leave him alone? Why was it that everyone thought they were helping when they cooed over him when in actual fact they were only making things worse?

He didn't want all the fuss and attention, he just wanted to be on his own so that he could wallow in his misery.

_(You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be)_

He sighed and bit back a sob when he felt the hopelessness of his situation hit him fully like a freight train; he'd thought that Draco would owl him telling him how stupid he was to think that he would ever leave him.

But no owls graced the night skies, which meant that he had to admit the inevitable.

It was really over.

_(You were everything, everything that I wanted we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it)_

He heard steps echo on the staircase and fought the urge to go and lock the door.

After all if was Hermione then it would only take her a mere second before she was through the door. She would then proceed to think something was seriously wrong with Harry, sympathise with him over his situation like she had been doing since he had told her, then rant on about how much better he was without Draco.

All of which he just didn't want to deal with at the moment, he wasn't better without Draco...he was incomplete.

_(And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away all this time you were pretending)_

He heard the door slowly creep open and heavy shoes take hesitant steps into the room. The door closed quietly and Harry prepared himself for the ranting he was sure to come.

But it never did, only silence stretched on.

_(So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)_

Turning his head his listless green gaze settled on the intruder and his eyes widened in surprise.

It was the last person that Harry had ever expected to see. In actual fact he was hardly capable of coherent thought such was the depth of his shock.

_(It's nice to know you were there Thanks for acting like you cared)_

Stood before him in all his billowing glory was professor Snape.

And for once his face bore no malice, in fact if he wasn't in such a deep state of shock he would say that it was sympathising. If the situation he was going through had not drained him of humour he probably would have chuckled.

_(And making me feel like I was the only one it's nice to know we had it all)_

"I'm sorry about you and Malfoy Potter" Snape said his voice actually for once very gentle. Harry goggled at him...this was very bizarre, why was Snape here? It wasn't like he was the head of Harry's house.

"Since your head of house is away I have been sent to check on you, to see if you are alright," Snape added as though reading his thoughts.

_(Thanks for watching as I fall And letting me know we were done)_

He averted his gaze so that he would not show any of the pain in his eyes.

"You know he promised me that we'd always be together. I remember lying in his arms and he would caress me as though I were a precious piece of silk and would tell me that nothing could tear us apart."

He closed his eyes at the brief stab of pain he felt.

"It seems he did not mean himself in that equation" he added bitterly. He wondered how many of the sweet words Draco had whispered to him had been lies.

_(You were everything, everything that I wanted we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it)_

"Maybe he's afraid Potter" Snape suggested lightly.

For the first time Harry felt a chuckle escape his lips at the notion, Draco Malfoy afraid now that was a funny notion

"Maybe he just wanted to screw me over, or maybe he just wanted an easy fuck" Harry spat his eyes suddenly flaring to life for a brief instant.

_(And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away all this time you were pretending)_

"Surely you don't believe that do you Potter?" Snape asked and Harry sighed turning his gaze to once again rest on the moon. Did he really believe that was what this was?

"I don't know what to believe anymore. All I know is that two days ago my life was complete with him by my side and I was in his arms...now the place which I had always seen as the warmest I have ever been seems so cold and remote that I can't bare it" he said his voice beginning to crack.

_(So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)_

He could feel his eyes brim with tears, what was the point of going on if Draco was no longer with him? What future did he have without the blonde by his side?

He didn't want to go through morning after morning of waking up cold and empty because the man he loved was not there when he awoke to greet him with his beauty and his love.

"Why?" he suddenly sobbed out. It was the one question that burned his mind with its need ever since he'd picked himself up from the library floor.

"Why did he leave me?"

With an anguished sob he broke down into heart wrenching tears. He cried from the depths of his soul and the bottom of his heart pouring all the pain into the tears that just would not seem to stop.

_(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh So much for my happy ending)_

That night the first steps towards his healing and his newfound friendship with his potions professor were forged as the head of Slytherin gathered the broken Gryffindor into his arms and let him cry into the night

_(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)_

_**End Harry's Flashback**_

A part of him knew that Severus was right. However admitting that meant he would also have to admit that there was a possibility that he was also right about Draco...and that was something that he did not want to admit to himself, he would not be set up only to be hurt again.

Sighing he went to fetch a dustpan and brush to clean the shards of computer screen that still sparkled softly on the floor. If Severus had noticed them then he had not commented on the fact.

Why was it that life was never just straight forward for him? Why did it have to be full of complications and hardships that nobody else had to face?

Shaking his head he let his mind wander over all the things that he had been told.

* * *

If he were to blatantly honest with himself Draco was actually enjoying Alexis's company.

Once he had let his animosity for the other woman go he had found that she was a good conversationalist, had a sense of humour as morbid as his own and was always charming and witty.

He decided that he had judged this woman wrongly. Although he could not forget the warning she had issued him he realised that she was not acting out of hatred towards him.

"So Alexis, do you enjoy being your own boss?" he asked lightly and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"I love it, if I'd have gone to work with some of the design companies that wanted me or into a well known firm I would never have been able to do what I wanted to do freely" she stated using her hands to make gestures as she talked.

"I would never have been given that much creative leeway and then I wouldn't have really been in control of my own ideas. Although I may be good with interior design architecture is my forte which is why my role in the company me and Hermione started was more building related" she said her voice full of enthusiasm.

"So Draco" she countered obviously having a question of her own that she wanted to ask him. He raised a brow at her to inform her he was listening before taking a sip of his drink.

"Tell me what exactly made you walk away from Harry," she asked and he almost choked on his fire whisky.

This was not the question he had expected, furthermore he didn't know if he could answer it. After all this women was married to the man he loved, could he really open up to her?

He searched her face for the sign of any hidden agenda against him but found only an open curiosity etched in every line of her face.

He sighed.

"I was afraid," he answered after a long pause. The truth hadn't been as hard to say as he had thought, however the admission was still a bitter pill to swallow.

"He ignited in me a feeling that I had never felt before, he had so much control over me. I was only seventeen at the time and it frightened me more that anything I had ever faced...I loved him with every fibre of my being, still love him with just as much passion. But I couldn't lose that control I held over myself and so I ended things in the cruellest way" he finished.

"And do you wish that things had turned out differently?" Alexis asked.

"With all of my heart" he replied, it didn't matter that this woman was married to Harry. Something inside him compelled him to follow an honest route with her, that by telling her his feelings he was unburdening his guilt over what he had put his ex lover through.

"Harry was everything to me. The fact that I lost it because of my own stupid insecurities only makes it that much harder for me to bear" he added his voice full of regret.

"You know Draco, I know that you've enlisted the help of Ron to try and win Harry back" she stated and Draco gaped at her. Oh god, he'd been busted she was going to tell Harry for sure.

"Ron may be one of Harry's best friends but he doesn't know him as well as he thinks" she said and Draco gave her a confused look. Where was she going with this?

"Now me on the other hand, I know everything there is to know about Harry."

His eyes widened, surely she was not suggesting what he hoped no dared to believe she was suggesting.

"I'm not saying that I'll help you win him back Draco" she added completely bursting his hopeful bubble. For a moment he had thought he had gained a powerful alley in helping win favour with Harry…it was a stupid assumption to make on his part given who he was speaking to.

"But I know that deep down he still loves you no matter how much he tried to escape it, and so I'll help you in other ways" she continued her eyes sparkling.

"You see winning him back should be done on your own Draco, it shouldn't be some event that you coordinated and planned. It should just happen naturally because it was the right moment or you just went with the flow, that way you'll know that its much more truer" she smiled at him.

"You know you remind me of myself. Once a long time ago I fell in love with a man who was quite a bit older than me and I let my stupid insecurities get in the way...you always regret the things that you wished you hadn't done its natural…but now you may be able to set things right. You've been given another chance so don't screw it up."

She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Love is hurt, its pain, its loosing control it's unfathomable…all the things that we fear. But its also joy, happiness, support, rapture, secure and eternal…all the things that we crave, it's a precious gift and you should give yours to Harry."

And with that said she let go of his hand and stood brushing the wrinkles from her clothes. The action reminded him so much of him self.

"It's been fun Draco, we shall have to meet up again for a drink" and with a wink she turned and walked over to Ron hugged both he and Luna before exiting the pub.

Draco sat and pondered what she had said.

_Its precious gift and you should give yours to Harry_

He would show Harry that he still loved him, that he had never stopped loving him. Alexis was right that love encompassed all the things he feared but it embodied all the things he longed for, and so he would open his heart for the first time and show Harry just what he had felt for all these years.

Maybe then they could truly find happiness.

Now it was just a matter of whether Harry would want to, or had Draco hurt the man he loved too much?

* * *

Hello there, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I've recently received some bad news so I've been trying to deal with that, also me and my boyfriend have split up so I guess I've been a little down (great incentive for the story though) any way thank you all for your reviews I would have really caved if all your great responses hadn't been so cool. Hope you enjoyed this new instalment and I'll try and update again soon

Angel – Wings XxXxXxXxX


	9. Chapter 9

**To Love A Lion**

**Chapter Nine**

A.N – This is for all my faithful reviewers who have been very patient with me; I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'm sure you all know what it's like to get writers block and with me starting a new job and such I guess the story just sort of got away from me. But here I am back again and judging by the reviews you've all been leaving me then I guess you're after more!!! For all the people who wished to see Draco crack just a little, well this chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

It was no use.

Draco tossed and turned but he could not find the thoughtless abandon that what sleep, it seemed that tonight like so many others before it would be out of his grasp.

Flinging the white satin sheets from his body he extracted himself from within the folds of his double bed and padded to his window. Opening the French doors he stepped out onto the balcony, there was a slight chill to the air but he paid it no mind.

The sky was as black as a raven's wing, dotted with stars that sparkled like diamonds amongst them sat a full moon that could outshine any pearl.

Sighing he contemplated his situation, a Malfoy never gave up on something that he wanted but for the first time in his life Draco's surety of this was wavering. For the first time in his life his resolve was not set in stone.

He was uncertain if he could get what he wanted.

People seemed to think it was all about winning, about proving that nothing was beyond his reach, that he could conquer anything that he set his mind too. That to him the thrill was in the chase alone and that the prize would be cast away as soon as it was won.

They were wrong.

This was so much more; this was about claiming back his soul. About gaining back the love and trust from the one person who had truly made him happy, who had shown him that he didn't have to always hide behind a carefully constructed mask.

A smile touched his lips.

He remembered the stupid things he and Harry had done, stupid yet wonderful things which to him had seemed so trivial back then. But now he realised just how much he missed the freedom that Harry had brought him.

Harry had a way about him that sort of drew you in, you couldn't help but be caught up in his whirlwind of enthusiasm. Harry had always been so full of life, energy, love, and once upon a time Draco had been able to call him his own…

_**Draco's Flashback**_

The sun had shone for what seemed like the first time in weeks, and Dumbledore had given the students of Hogwarts a day blessedly free of lessons to enjoy its return. It was small things such as this that allowed the headmaster to keep his favour.

Draco had taken the opportunity to sit and reflect sprawled beneath the shade of a tree right next to the lake.

His gaze however was drawn to his boyfriend who was playing what he referred to as football with his housemates. His robes had been discarded, his shirt un-tucked and his tie hanging limply about his neck.

_(Have I told you how good it feels to be me, when I'm in you? I can only stay clean when you are around don't let me fall)_

Just seeing Harry grin so widely as he frolicked about made Draco's face break into a smile he rarely ever showed.

He'd only been with him for two months but to Draco it felt as though there had never been a time that where he hadn't been with him. It was as if all the years of hostility had never taken place when those green eyes looked at him with so much love.

He hadn't realised just how much he would fall for him.

_(If I close my eyes forever, would it ease the pain? Could I breathe again?)_

Harry held so much trust and faith in him that it humbled Draco, in a way he supposed it had to do with what most people would call Harry's innocence. But when he whispered such words of trust and devotion to him he knew that it was more.

The way Harry spoke to him caressed him. The way he made him feel was something Draco would never have imagined feeling at all in his life.

All he knew was that he was vastly becoming lost in the other boy in a way that terrified and exhilarated him. It terrified him because as a Malfoy he had never experienced what he was now and experiencing, and it exhilarated him because it was such a new and wonderful feeling.

_(Maybe I'm addicted, I'm out of control, but you're the drug that keeps me from dying)_

For Harry Draco wanted to be a better man, to change his past and break away from everything he was meant to hold dear.

He caught the object of his thoughts laughing with his friends then he began to head his way. His eyes were still crinkled with the lines of mirth and his eyes dancing. Draco's gaze fell lower to the soft lips he so loved to kiss, then it roved over his body in slow appraisal.

His beauty and lazy grace simply took Draco's breath away.

_(Maybe I'm a liar, but all I really know is you're the only reason I'm trying)_

"Not enjoying the game love" Draco asked lightly as Harry stood over him his lips twitching and his hair ruffling slightly in the breeze. He was curious as to why Harry had decided to come to him.

"I saw something else that tweaked my interest" was the amused reply as the raven haired teen fell to his knees beside him never once breaking eye contact.

Draco felt his insides jolt at the closeness of him; he could smell his unique fragrance of vanilla underlined with what Draco always likened to cinnamon. He felt his fingers itch to bury themselves in that messy tumble of dark hair, and restrained himself remarkably.

"People will talk if you sit here with me" Draco stated, they had yet to announce there relationship so openly and only a small group of close friends knew. It was the first time Harry had openly approached him in the public eye of their many other peers.

"Let them" Harry returned and lowering his head he captured the shocked blonde's lips in a searing kiss.

_(I am wasted away, I made a million mistakes. Am I too late?)_

Pulling away Draco just stared at his boyfriend, his face asking a question that his lips did not know to ask.

"I love you Draco, I don't care if the whole school knows it. You're one of the most beautiful people to enter my life and I want everyone to see" Harry answered, his voice was so open and honest that Draco knew he meant every word.

And that was it, Harry had cast aside everything. He had risked the possibly of being mocked maybe ridiculed, but he had thrown caution to the winds and followed his instincts.

"I don't know what to say" Draco whispered only to be silences by calloused fingertips stilling his lips.

_(There is a storm in my head; it rains on my bed when you are not here)_

"You don't have to say anything, just feel"

Draco did feel, he felt so much that it threatened to consume every inch of him. He felt a smile form and was for the first time in his life not afraid who saw the emotions he knew would be clearly etched on his face.

_(I'm not afraid of dying, but I am afraid of losing you)_

This amazing beautiful person had let him into his heart, had shown him a carefree way that was so refreshing that he knew he would not want to give it up. Harry was for lack of a better word addictive and Draco would always want more of him.

Words were not needed as he moved to a sitting position, raising his hand he clasped the fingers which were soothing the planes of his lips.

Even if he were capable of words he did not think any would sum up just what he was feeling.

He'd fallen so quickly, so soundlessly that he had not felt the fall. All he knew was that he had found someone he could let into his heart with a certainty that had the ability to astound him.

_(Maybe I'm addicted, I'm out of control, but you're the drug that keeps me from dying)_

He felt words of love and laughter flow from within him as he showered butterfly kisses all over the face of the man he loved. He was revelling in the feeling that he didn't have to care who was watching.

_(Maybe I'm a liar, but all I really know is you're the only reason I'm trying)_

He ran his hands through the hair he had ached to tousle but had been afraid of touching for fear of public rejection.

For once in his life Draco was allowed to feel, and he felt everything.

His lips sought out Harry's in a kiss so achingly sweet that he lost himself in it; he gave himself completely to what was swirling within him. It didn't matter who saw any more, it didn't matter that he was meant to be the ice prince of school…he would be fire as long as he could touch the boy he loved.

His hands roamed everywhere; they raked a trail down Harry's back, grasped at broad shoulders and caressed the smooth of contours of his lovers face.

_(When you're lying next to me love is going through to me. Oh it's beautiful everything is clear to me 'till I hit reality and I lose it all)_

He knew then that he couldn't have Harry leave his life, he'd found his salvation in the arms of the one person he had never thought he would receive it.

He felt those arms move to hold him, lips kiss him back with a passion that could not be denied and gave everything he was to it.

_(You're the only reason, Yeah, you're the only reason I'm trying, Oh, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying)_

For Harry he would become a better man.

He would show him that he was worthy of his love, that he could be everything that he wanted him to be. He could change; he would show the world that there was a Malfoy out there willing to break the stoic mould they usually held themselves in.

"You're perfect" Harry whispered against his lips and Draco smiled into the kiss.

"No my love, you are and I never plan on letting you go" he whispered back. It was a forgone conclusion really, now that everyone knew they had nothing to fear and Draco was determined to be with Harry for a very long time.

_(Yeah, you know I'm addicted)_

_**End Draco's Flash Back**_

But Draco hadn't kept his word; he had forgotten just why he made that promise to himself and had so callously broken his lovers' heart. In the end he had turned out to be just like every other Malfoy before him…including his father.

The pain of it still tore at him, every night he would see the face of Harry Potter looking up at him brokenly. He could still hear the harsh words that he had uttered and his heart broke just that little bit more.

His vision blurred and he let the tears fall freely.

"I never stopped loving you" he whispered suddenly the tears falling more fiercely now. It had been so long since he had indulged himself and allowed his emotions free reign, he'd been impassive for far too long.

"Even when I handed your heart back to you I never stopped loving you" he added a look of pained anguish flashing across his features as the pale moonlight reflected over his face.

"Forgive me Harry" he sobbed, and in a way that would have shocked anyone that knew him Draco Malfoy sank to his knees and cried from the depths of his very soul beneath the moon.

* * *

"He doesn't seem to be getting any better" a voice drawled down the line and Alexis sighed conceding to the fact that he was indeed right. Even her best efforts had been met with a barrier that was impenetrable.

"I don't know what to do Severus, you know that I'm trying my very best but Harry can be very stubborn" she said lightly and was rewarded with a slight chuckle.

"He still loves the brat, but he's determined to ignore it" Severus Snape stated and Alexis rolled her eyes. Oh yes she was well aware that Harry still wanted Draco no matter how much he tried to refute it, one day he would look back on this and thank the people that helped him.

"A blind fool could see that those two are still crazy about each other. It took me a while to get Harry out of the pit he had fallen in especially the drinking, it's going to take more to fix this" she added keeping an eye on the door in case Harry was close by.

"He will come round eventually pet, remember all good things come to those who wait" Snape said and Alexis felt herself grinning in response to the remark.

"Yes it does" she murmured softly and in her minds eye she could picture Severus smiling at her reply. Severus hardly ever smiled, he would smirk but a true smile was gifted very rarely and only to those he cared for…she felt privileged to have been one of so few to see him with his guard down.

"Does he know where the night out is going to be held" Snape asked and she laughed.

"Oh no that hasn't been sprung on him yet, he thinks that it's being held at the three broomsticks" she wrinkled her nose in amusement. She knew that if Harry was truly aware of where the stag party was really going then he would definitely not be going.

"If he was aware that it's really being held at one of the raciest gay clubs on both the Wizarding and muggle continent I think it would be safe to say that Harry would well and truly make sure he was unavailable" she shared a laugh with Severus and they both mentally pictured what she has just described.

"Does he know what he's going to be wearing; have you sprung your little design on him yet?"

Alexis eyed the outfit that was almost complete hanging on her bedroom door and felt a sly grin forming on her face. It had been the first time she had created an outfit for Harry and she was very pleased with the results thus far.

"Now Severus do you really think I wouldn't have told Harry about his outfit yet" she said sweetly and was rewarded with a laugh. The sound was like music to her ears and she smiled at it whilst ignoring the slight pang in her heart.

"Yes, you forget I know you very well and I also know that you're probably plotting some scheme to get Harry wearing it as well" he added.

She eyed the bottle that she held in her hand, it never ceased to amaze her just how well Severus really did know her.

"Don't worry, Hermione took care if that particular problem for me which will be executed via a cup of coffee. So on my end it's pretty safe to say that all systems are go" she replied.

"How's it going with Draco" she asked and heard Severus's frustrated sigh. She easily pictured him running a hand through his hair as he was prone to do when frustration set in and waited to see what he had to say.

"I went to see him this morning, judging by his unconscious state and the half empty bar I'm assuming that he is fairing any better. Its behaviour most mysterious for Draco, he's not one to drown his sorrows…at least not the Draco I know at any rate"

Alexis nodded to herself.

"Well then I guess we're doing them a favour by helping out, I'll have to go now Severus but I enjoying talking to you" she murmured. She didn't want to go just yet but there were things that they both needed to do.

"The pleasure was all mine Alexis" was the smooth drawl then the line clicked indicating that Severus had hung up.

"Maybe we can all have a happy ending" Alexis said softly and she replaced the phone on its hook and smiled at the thought.

* * *

I know I know not very long but hey I'm quite ill at the moment so you got to give me sympathy points!! Anywho I hope that you all liked the new instalment, you all know the drill so get reviewing or you know whatever, and I'll update as soon as I can, start a new shift soon four days in three off so I'll have more time to devote to my stories and you guys bring on the happy dance love to you all!!!!!

Angel – Wings6 XxXxXxXxX


	10. Chapter 10

**To Love A Lion**

**Chapter Ten**

AN: Yes it is I, the Angel-Wings6 story extraordinaire…not really! I can't believe how long since I last updated this fic but you have no idea what a complete bitch this chapter has been to write. I actually had to stop and start it so many times because it just wouldn't come out right. Not much to report since my last update other than the death of my beloved friend, I'm sure that she would have been happy with how this chapter eventually turned out. Anyway on to bigger and brighter things such as the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy and I have re-edited some of the last chapters so hopefully they read better. I'm not too good at catching mistakes; it's hard trying to do so since I suffer with dyslexia and I don't have a beta reader so I do apologise in advance for any mistakes not rectified and also thank you to twighlightangel61090 who pointed out that I'd wrote Alexia instead of Alexis…her name is Alexis.

* * *

"Hey baby, I've brought you some coffee."

Harry turned and smiled at his wife as she sailed into the room. Alexis had been in a surprisingly cheerful mood today, perhaps it had something to do with the lengthy phone call she'd had last night.

Accepting the mug she held out he smiled in gratitude and took a long swallow ignoring the slight burn. A strange aftertaste filled his mouth; it reminded him slightly of the cinnamon rolls he'd used to eat when sneaking into the Hogwarts kitchens during his school days.

"Did you buy new coffee?" he asked, for a moment her eyes looked shifty. He chanced a quick glance down at his cup then back up to her face again, the aforementioned look was now gone and she nodded.

"It's from Lou, it's his newest blend…you know how he likes to give us complimentary packs…do you like it" her voice was so honest that he had no reason to doubt her. Smiling he took another swallow, it was quite nice actually.

"Yeah, Lou always seems to get it just right when making his blends" he replied finishing the remaining coffee in one long gulp. Wiping his hand casually across his mouth he placed the empty mug on the coffee table.

"I actually came to talk to you about your outing tonight" Alexis said almost hesitantly. He beamed at her; he really was looking forward to seeing everyone tonight.

"I can't wait…it'll be so much fun seeing as though I haven't been out on a night with the lads in such a long time" he gushed. For a moment she seemed almost shocked at his response, and then a sly smile lit up her face.

"It doesn't bother you that Draco is going to be there?" she asked…was that mock confusion in her voice?

"Nope doesn't bother me in the slightest…ok well yes I am a bit bothered, but hey I'm only human. I won't let it spoil the night though, I plan to drink and be merry" he stated with gusto. For some reason there was a niggling doubt in the back of his head that he had not been this excited about the night mere moments before…he promptly pushed it away.

It was about time that he allowed himself some enjoyment. He was going to have one hell of a good night, maybe even flirt a little…the possibilities were endless.

"I'm glad that you feel happier about going out tonight baby…I have a surprise for you" Alexis said. She still wore the wicked smile upon her face as she turned and left the room, her heels clicking as she went.

He smiled.

Surprises were good; he hadn't had one in such a long time. Well that wasn't exactly true…the kiss he had received from Draco…that had been a surprise and he really shouldn't be thinking about that one.

He wondered what it was she had for him, would it be a nice surprise? He rolled his eyes, of course it would, this was Alexis after all and he doubted she would give him something that he didn't like…she knew him too well.

The sound of her footsteps echoed out and he smiled in anticipation.

He frowned when he saw she was carrying what looked like a muggle suit protector bag. Had she bought him a suit? He had tonnes of them in his wardrobe…but still it was nice of her to think of buying him something.

"Now Harry, I know that tonight is a fancy dress kind of thing and don't think I haven't noticed you panicking over what to wear. After seeing you sat in a pile of clothes yesterday…well I decided to take matters into my own hands" she mused.

He chuckled in response to that. He remembered the episode very well, Ron had called and sprung the fancy dress requirement on him and he'd immediately panicked and dove into his wardrobe for inspiration. Suffice to say he hadn't found anything suitable at all.

As far as he knew the list for what people were wearing were as follows; Ron was going as a cat boy, Blaise last he heard was going as a fairy of all things (he'd giggled for quite a while over that one). Severus was going as a schoolboy much to the amusement of Alexis when he'd told her, Draco was going as a horny devil…predictable but he supposed if anyone could pull such predictability off it was Draco.

He was unsure as to what the others were wearing, Ron may have explained it to him but by that point he'd gone into panic mode over what various bits of clothing he had in his wardrobe.

He'd just been surfacing from under the huge pile he'd managed to mount when Alexis had walked into his room, he'd blushed at how terribly gay he probably looked at that moment…throwing a hissy fit over having nothing to wear. However he hadn't thought she would get him something to wear.

"Now I made this myself, I was pouring through some muggle books the other day for a theme for my aunt's study…I stumbled upon a book of ancient myths."

He nodded and watched with anticipation as she slowly began to draw down the zip on the bag, he'd studied such books himself…he wondered what sort of myth had given her inspiration to make a costume for him. Would he be a god of some sort? Would he be a mythical creature? Or even a goddess?

The side panels of the bag finally fell open and he leaned forward to peer at the clothing inside. His breath caught in his throat when he looked over the exquisite detail she had put into the costume itself. She must have taken hours trying to get it just right.

"I knew that you'd go out in something shoddy or unflattering if I left you to get yourself ready" she mused. He supposed she was probably right, no matter what he would of picked it would not have come anywhere near as spectacular as the clothing she had managed to create for him…but would he be ok going out in such an outfit?

His body was well sculpted so he knew that he could pull it off, but would it be too outrageous for a night out in the Three Broomsticks?

He scoffed at the doubts that had begun to assail him, it was a stag do…a time to let hair down and bring out the sleeping party animal that resided in every person. He was no different that everyone else and it was high time he allowed himself a bit of fun.

"Thank you Alexis, I think I may have to let you make some alterations to my hair for the night but I think I can wear that" he stated grinning at her.

She beamed in response to him and for some reason he thought that he saw a look of triumph light her eyes, but then the look was gone and she was zipping up the bag with a flourish. He frowned momentarily then pushed his inkling feeling of doubt away.

Tonight was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Draco cursed whatever prick had invented alcohol and hauled his body from his bed.

The room spun violently and he swore, why the hell had he let himself get into such a state again? He was a Malfoy for fucks sake…getting sloshed to the point of lost sanity was meant to be beneath him.

Moving with as much speed as his throbbing head would allow he made his way into his bathroom, the bright light hurt his eyes and he cursed again. Switching the shower on as cold as it would go he stripped the sleep pants from his body and stepped under the icy spray.

He gasped as the droplets connected with his heated flesh, goose pimples rose to the surface of his skin and he did his best to ignore them. Dipping his head under the water he felt his senses come to life. Nothing beat a shower of ice after a night of drowned sorrows…however this had to be his last time, he refused to drink himself into oblivion…it solved nothing.

'_So that's what you wanted, to fucking screw with me for the second time.'_

Wincing he clenched his hands into fists, his nails bit painfully into his skin but he ignored it. Why couldn't he get over his last encounter with Harry, he was haunted by the pain he had seen clearly in those beautiful green orbs…a pain he himself had created with his totally selfish disregard for others in his youth.

'_Love is hurt, its pain, its loosing control it's unfathomable…all the things that we fear. But its also joy, happiness, support, rapture, secure and eternal…all the things that we crave, it's a precious gift and you should give yours to Harry.'_

He wanted the voices to stop, his head hurt enough already…but now it had Harry's voice whirling inside telling him that he had blown any chance of reconciliation with him. Then there were the voice of Alexis telling him to hold on, to fight for what he wanted because it was what Harry wanted too.

He felt so torn and so utterly confused.

He'd spent so much time wondering how to seduce Harry back into his life, wondering what plan to put in motion that would have the raven haired man falling in love with him again. But no matter what spin you put on it…it just didn't seem right any more. Draco wanted Harry's love to be given to him freely, not in a moment of lust induced passion, or in a drunken embrace he'd soon forget when sober.

"Face it Malfoy, you're a fucking mess" he scorned himself.

Switching off the shower he secured a towel round his waist just as a knock on his front door sounded. A frown stole over his features at the timing of his visitor…but the Malfoy in him would not allow him to ignore whoever was at the door.

Seconds later he was beginning to curse his mannerisms as his godfather stepped through the door followed closely by Ron Weasley. Why was it that they always seemed to call on him when he was in no mood to entertain them? Plastering a smile on his face he showed them to his sitting room and went to don some clothing.

He dressed with deliberate slowness, he knew that they had probably come to lecture him over his binges and he wanted to delay the moment.

Finally presentable in a soft grey cashmere polo neck and black pants he ran a comb through his wet hair and surveyed his reflection. As always he looked coolly elegant and sophisticated, it was his battle armour in a way, silly really how some things never changed no matter how much time passed.

Forcing a mask of neutrality onto his features he made his way into the sitting room. His head still throbbed painfully but he decided to forgo the usual hangover potion he took, he needed this ache to remind him not to get in such a state again.

"Good morning Severus…Ron, I trust you both have a perfectly good reason to be disturbing my solitude at such an hour" he asked pleasantly.

His visitors exchanged a look and Draco crossed his arms defensively. He had an inkling feeling he was about to get a lecture, he really didn't need his godfather and his friend fawning over his 'fragile' feelings…especially not this early in the morning.

"We came to discuss the plan for tonight" Severus responded completely taking the wind from Draco's sails so to speak.

"Harry has no idea that we're going to Eden's Gate, so we have to meet at the three broomsticks instead. You will be meeting with Blaise there, I will be bringing Harry and Severus will be meeting both me and Harry on the way to meet you and Blaise" Ron added.

Draco sighed at this and conjured a tray, pouring himself a cup of earl grey he offered both his guests a drink shrugging when they declined.

"Would one of you please be so kind as to explain how we will get Harry to agree to go to Eden's Gate?" he asked as he sipped delicately from his cup. Eden's Gate was probably the raciest club in the wizarding world, it was frequented by witches and wizards of all sexual orientations and the club goers had no qualms about completely letting lose.

"That's were you come in" Severus replied and Draco raised a brow in response.

If he couldn't get Harry to speak to him personally then what chance did he have of getting to go to a sexually deviant club? Anybody who was anybody knew what Eden's Gate was well known for…come to think of it why the hell Goyle had chosen that as his location for their destination he couldn't work out.

"Yeah you're the only one who can force a reaction out of Harry, if you challenge him on his refusal to go then you can guarantee he'll go if only to prove you wrong." Ron had an earnest look in his eye as he spoke and Draco repressed a snort.

He grudgingly admitted that there was logic to their madness. He'd always been able to drive Harry just as Harry had always been able to drive him…Ron and Severus were probably right in their assumption that should he call Harry up on his hesitancy to go to the club then Harry would retaliate by agreeing to go.

"So basically you want to use me as the means to get Harry to agree to a night of total depravity" Draco asked coolly. He placed his cup down on the table and eyed his two companions.

Severus looked over at Ron who in turn looked back at Severus; they seemed to be communicating something through their eyes. Draco waited patiently until they turned and looked at him before finally nodding slowly at his question.

"Well why fucking not…count me in."

* * *

Sitting cross legged on her bed Alexis reached for the telephone and dialled the number she knew off by heart. Chewing anxiously on her lower lip she waited for the call to be answered.

"Severus hi, it's me" she said softly when at last the other man picked up his end. His voice always sounded so husky down the line, a small shiver rippled down her back and she shifted about. She had to concentrate on the plan…she would worry about other things later.

"Yes he's actually gushing about his outfit at the moment, wants me to do his hair and his make up as well" she giggled. A picture of Harry batting his eye lashes at her and pretending to fawn over his hair as he'd asked her to do him up was just a disturbingly funny mental image…one she planned to tease him on in years to come.

"Yes I managed to slip it into his coffee this morning, gave him some story that it was a new blend that Lou had made and he accepted that easily enough." She grimaced a bit at that being that she did not like lying to Harry, but it really was for his own good.

"How did things go with Draco" she asked. She let his voice sink soothingly through her as he confirmed that Draco had agreed to be the catalyst to get Harry to agree to go to Eden's Gate.

"I think that it'll ware off before he goes out, but by that point Ron will turn up in his outfit which will make him feel better. Also he has nothing else to ware so I think its pretty safe to say that he won't back out…besides he knows I'll kill him" she chuckled at the last part causing Severus to laugh as well…god how she loved that sound.

"It'll be soon I promise you, I know that Harry still wants to be with him. I only hope that Draco realises that what a chance we're giving him and won't screw it up, he needs to understand that Harry doesn't need to be seduced…he just needs to be loved" she said softly.

She knew that this would all turn out alright, that Draco was smart enough to realise that Harry was not to be played with. Harry was vulnerable when it came to his feelings, and when he loved it did it with all of his heart and soul.

No matter what Harry said she could read between the lines and easily see that he still loved the blonde.

"I'll have him dressed to impress for when Ron gets here, and I know for a fact that he'll show that Slytherin of his just what he's been missing out on. It'll be fun to picture Harry in the role of innocent tease…he really is so naïve in many ways" she laughed.

"So I hear your going as a schoolboy" she teased and held the received away from her ear at the growled response.

Tonight was going to be the start of something, something that would shape the days to come. She wanted to make sure that everybody knew where they stood so that when the time came everything would fall effortlessly into place.

* * *

AN: so there we have the set up for the big night out, sorry its such a short chapter after such a long wait but I needed a chapter to set up the next one. You will be pleased to note that the next chapter will not take as long to get out as I already have half of it written out on paper (My job is so boringly dull that I actually write out chapters on paper whilst I work). So now all I need to do is get that typed up and add to it...here's a little teaser just to tie you over!!!

_**The lights flashed and bodies moved provocatively against one another. Flesh on flesh, hands touching glistening skin, lips moulding together in a way that left him breathless. He could feel himself flush as he watched the scene before him unfold…he wanted to be a part of it…to taste and to and touch it.**_

_**Blonde hair stood out amongst the crowd and he smiled slyly, so it would seem that Draco was determined to play it cool. Well he'd had enough of sitting on the sidelines, for one night he was going to let his inner Slytherin out to play.**_

_**Keeping an eye on the blonde he began to thread his way through the gyrating bodies. His gaze became hooded and his breath quickened as he got closer, he was dancing with danger and he didn't care…he just wanted to forget his pain for one night, just wanted to feel something other than his misery for just one night.**_

_**He'd worry about the consequences in the morning.**_

AN: ok bit of a long teaser but still. Anyway please review for this chapter and I'll get started on the next chapter. Thank you all for being very patient with me and if any of you read my 'When Veela's Collide' you will be pleased to note that the new chapter is nearly done and that should be up soon as well. You all rock!

Angel-Wings XxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
